


Nicknames

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [24]
Category: EXO, K-pop
Genre: F/M, lots and lots of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Yixing has had about enough of your Puns and nicknames, but deep down you know he loved it even if he says otherwise.





	Nicknames

Glued to your phone you aimlessly scrolled passed multiple photos of people that you knew as friends, maybe even as a family, but to the people posting them they were their biases and idols.

Your eyes darted around the screen, waiting for your boyfriend to exit the shower as you stopped on a photo of him, a dimpled smile and sheep hat made him looked softer than your heart could bear and you let out a small “aww” before reading the tags below it.

Below were nicknames, names you liked to in Yixing’s words ‘collect’ and use on him to fluster him or annoy him. Today it was a simple one, China Sheep. A term that you had become all too familiar since he had released his second album not long ago.

As if on queue you heard the bathroom door open, Yixing walking out as he places the towel over his hair and ruffles it, trying to dry his damp hair. 

Glancing up you smirk as you decide to begin your assault, watching as he slowly turned to go to the closest to grab some clothes. “Nice peach.”

Yixing chuckled “Ah, really right now while I am changing.” he replies as he lets his towel fall, quickly replacing it with a pair of boxers.

“What, I can’t be James to your giant one?” you snicker at this one as you see his face redden slightly. 

“Why do you insist on teasing me so,” he groans as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, making his way over to you, flopping next to you on the bed.

“Because your the last sheep in China,” at this he jabs your sides causing you to yelp before you laugh “Don’t play bro!”

At this he pushes himself up, practically pinning you to the bed before getting inches from your face “I swear if you say one more thing-”

“What? Will it make you Lose Control?” you burst out into laughter as you see his brow furrow before he pins your wrists with one hand, his free hand roaming your sides as he began to tickle you relentlessly.

“Okay okay!! I will stop please,” you say in between gasps. “I Won’t tease the China Sheep anymore.”

This time he laughed, “You know, If you keep giving me nicknames I'll give you one to,” he says as he stops tickling you, biting his lip as he tapped his chin. “ Ah, Is it alright if I call you princess?”

Eyes wide you looked up at him, expecting him to say he was joking only to see his eyes darken slightly when you don't reply. “Well do you?” he whispers as he comes down closer to your ear, nibbling at it slightly.

Suddenly the tables were turned and you were the one who was flustered, warmth filling your body as he moved his face away from yours to get a good look at you, his eyes darkening at the way you bite your lip before you spoke, “I wouldn’t mind,” you whisper.

Smirking he leaned down and connected your lips, “Well then Princess, I think I need to teach you how a real princess should act,” he whispers as he connects his lips with your neck. “Princesses don’t tease their boyfriends.”

“Right,” you gasp out as his teeth graze your flesh “Yeah I like this name, keep going.”

“Will do, Princess.”


End file.
